The Guardians, Ten Years Later
by Caelus Lucis Caelum
Summary: An unforeseen event occurs in the Sekirei Plan as a new and unknown player stepped into the heart of Shin Tokyo.
1. Prologue

**Shin Tokyo, Japan**

 **Maison Izumo Inn**

Miya Asama, Sekirei Zero-One, felt unusually restless.

She anxiously paced around the Inn's balcony in her kimono as night slowly rolled onto dawn. Sleep had not come easy for the Maison Izumo owner for two days straight. Ever since she visited Takehito's grave sometime ago, Miya had been having strange dreams of someone she didn't know; a young man with wavy golden hair and distinctively orange eyes that reflected the color of the flames burning brightly over his forehead.

The man had appeared numerous times already, and each one nearly drove her mad into seeking him out in real life, to see if he was real. At that moment, the light purple haired lady knew she was reacting to her possible Ashikabi.

"It shouldn't be possible!" she exclaimed softly.

She was Sekirei Zero-One, the Pillar, the strongest of her race, and their Queen. There shouldn't exist a mortal man capable of being her Ashikabi, her true Destined Partner. It was impossible. Truly impossible!

As her thoughts grew too heavy to bear on her feet, Miya flopped down on the wooden floor and placed a hand over her eyes to block the moonlight that befall upon her. She breathed in deeply and sighed almost resignedly...

"This can't be possible..."

Uncovering her eyes,she raised her hands towards the black sky, palms facing forward, as she tried to envisioned the man in one of her dreams; the one where he would appear handsomely in a stunning black suit and long cape, carrying her in a bridal style as they flew in the azure sky. In that dream she was treated as the beloved queen while he played the role of her most cherished king, gently hugging her with his arms and extending his black cape to shield her from the surging breeze.

She smiled at that serene view of them together. Her heart started to beat faster as soon she remembered the man in her dreams, her cheeks becoming rosy red hot. At that moment, she knew there was no way in denying it. The reaction was too strong, so strong that she wanted to scream with her lungs out.

"...Ashikabi-sama..."


	2. The Sky Meets The Pillar

**Disclaimer: I do not own any KHR or Sekirei characters. All rights reserved to the Original Creators of both respective series**

* * *

 **-Chapter 1: The Sky Meets The Pillar-**

 _"I want you to be happy, Tsu-kun. So find your happiness, okay?"_

A man garbed in a fine, black business suit opened his eyes and stared at the towering buildings from a far. Currently sitting at the backseat of his black luxury sedan Chrysler 300 SRT-8, he took a piece of paper laying beside him and give a quick read to it with the words 'I'll be sending them soon' written on it before putting it down again.

Ever since he accepted the position as the leader of Vongola Famiglia, his normal life had never been the same though he already expected it. He had been traveling around the world for the past 5 years, meeting with other mafia bosses who had strong century ties with Vongola and other greenhorn groups who pledge and establish allegiance to the largest and most powerful mafia famiglia in the world.

Presently, Tsunayoshi Sawada was heading towards the city called "Shin Tokyo", a city that had the most prestigious university in Japan and also was the most advanced thanks to the technological advancement brought by MBI or Mid-Bio Informatics. It was a powerful conglomerate founded and owned by Hiroto Minaka. Though he had never met the man in person, he heard rumors about the MBI director being insane yet genius at the same time.

A month ago, MBI requested a meeting with Vongola in regards with territorial agreements of both parties within Shin Tokyo. The final arrangements was that even though they won't be allies, MBI personnel were allowed in Vongola territory as long as they didn't interfere with their activities in exchange, other mafia families that were interested in their technology advancement won't trouble them as they were now under their protection, and in addition to that Vongola family members were also allowed to roam the city, the seat of power of MBI, freely and unhindered.

At first, Tsuna was curious about their true intentions but Reborn keep on insisting that they should accept it as they could take advantage of the said agreement, of course, with an evil smirk while pulling his fedora down. Despite his protest against the said idea, his right hand man suggested that he should visit Shin Tokyo to lightened up some hidden burdens and spend some time alone.

The true purpose of his visit was to investigate MBI's rapid growth of influence. Some mafia bosses were becoming wary and worried about this as such they suggested that they should create an upheaval though the suggestion was put down to rest as the Vongola had a mutual agreement with MBI. But even so, somehow Tsuna could feel some ominous schemes behind MBI's CEO.

It was already late afternoon when he arrived at his new house, located at the northern part of the town, right next to an old inn.

As he entered his new house, he couldn't help himself but to be amazed on how big it was even though it was not so grand as the Vongola mansion as he looked around the entire house. The kitchen was fully equipped and seeing the pantry was empty, he decided that would be his agenda for tomorrow. He saw a single room with a purple marker on the door on the first floor and already knew for whom it was.

 _"This is probably for Kyoya..."_ he thought to himself as he moved upstairs.

Upstairs he found seven rooms with markers painted with red, orange, blue, green, yellow, indigo, and black on each respective doors. He understood the message that was written on the card. Knowing for whom the other rooms were, Tsuna decided to head to his room denoted with a golden orange marker on the door and went inside. It was a large room that had its own bathroom, had a typical desk and drawer and his own laptop on it, and a king-sized bed. As he removed his lounge suit and put it over the backrest of the chair, he then went to open his laptop as he quickly sat.

"Okay, let's see...hmm..." the young mafioso began scanning his laptop, "Birthday party of Yakuza's heir and the others..."

The young Vongola Decimo sighed as his eyes were filled with list of itineraries that seemed so endless; meetings, social gatherings and such. Even if he was now comfortable on his position as the 'Godfather of Mafia', the works that had been given to him felt like he was running an entire country. Nevertheless, he didn't regret his decision. He wanted to change the world's view of the mafia world. He wanted them to see the mafia world under the banner of Vongola Famiglia not as criminals or syndicates but as a force that promotes peace and rule of law in conjunction with the government's law enforcement.

Though the goal itself could be said naive and against the long history of the mafia world, the young mafioso would do what it takes to achieve that.

Tsuna stood up from his working desk and hopped on his bed. As he stared at the ceiling, he remembers Kyoko's last words again-

 _"I want you to be happy, Tsu-kun. So find your happiness, okay?"_

He grabbed an ornamental chain that hung from his neck and took a glanced on it. It was a necklace with a wedding ring and a small ballerina keychain. As he held it up and gazed at the item on his hand, small tears began to formed from the sides of his eyes, his heart started to show some signs of grief. He composed himself and rubbed his eyes of the hurtful tears that had formed seconds ago.

"I will Kyoko... I will..." he muttered softly as he tucked the necklace under his shirt and went to his wardrobe.

* * *

In front of a western church with an attached graveyard was a woman kneeling on a new headstone. She had a light purple hair, wore a traditional miko attire that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. She had a face of an angel and an allure of a goddess. Despite all of that, salty liquids were evident on her face, stating that she was in pain.

The woman then let out a crying sound as she bent her head forwards, her hand covering her entire face. As if the heavens were at her side, drizzles of tiny water began to pour down on her. But she didn't pay attention and continued to sob in the front of her deceased husband's grave.

The pain and loneliness that filled her entire being suddenly subsided as she felt a warmth and cozy feeling surging from within, replacing the former emotions she had. Then she felt her heart started beating faster. With that piece of information, the purple haired beauty understood what was happening. The feeling that she felt for the past few days had resurfaced.

She was reacting again.

But this time the feeling was much stronger than she ever felt before, Miya tried to calm herself noting that she was in front of his deceased husband yet somehow the emotion inside began to swell even more. As she tried her best to put a lid on the resurfacing emotions that she had endured, she sense a light yet gentle tap above her head and both shoulders like a feather.

She turned her head around to glance at the unknown yet familiar presence that appeared suddenly beside her, only to her surprise.

"I'll doubt that the person there want you to be sick because of them. Use that to warm yourself, Mademoiselle." the stranger said in an even, measured and calm voice as he took a few steps back. "If you need some company on your way back home when you're finished here, I'll be waiting by the entrance."

Miya was frozen as she stared at the stranger who lent his orange jacket to her, her mind completely blanked out in a few seconds. His eyes were a gentle brown and his brown hair was of a wavy and stylish-form. The exceptional build of this man and his overall appearance were shouting at Miya that this person was somewhat identical to the man in her dreams, making her heart rate climbed in a few notch more.

Noticing that the man looked at her with a concerned look on his face, Miya hurriedly nodded her head and turned back to the grave-site with a muttered thanks. She was certain, the young man noticed her reddish face.

 _'Calm yourself Miya, you're in front of Takehito's grave!'_ she told to herself mentally as she forced herself to return to her prayers.

However, she found it too difficult to keep her thoughts on her deceased husband. The presence and sudden appearance of this young man made a huge impact on her. Now she was having a moment of crisis.

She knew that the bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi was being formed and it was really undeniable. It would only cause her pain and loneliness if she should try, and those feelings would resonate down to the emergent Bond to her Ashikabi. She could only attempt to delay it. Miya didn't dislike the brunette man, but she had never wanted an Ashikabi, and she refused to believe that there was person outside her late husband that could grant her the wings of her race.

But this man appeared on her dreams several times...

* * *

At the church's entrance, Tsuna stood still as he stared the gloomy sky, crossing his arms to retain some semblance of warmth for himself. For some unknown reasons he could understand what the woman was going through. Somehow, the grey abode reminded him of his grief when he lost Kyoko but he would upheld his late wife's wish no matter what.

He left his new house for a little sight seeing. Since he would be living in this new place for God knows how long, it was common sense to familiarize the surroundings. After a long walk, he saw an old church and decided to pray for his late wife's soul. When he saw the church was closed, he was about to walk away when he heard a woman crying.

And Vongola Decimo had to admit that he was weak against that type of ordeal.

At first he wasn't so sure if he would approach her but after seeing her sobbing in front of a gravestone while soaking in the drizzle, he resolve in lending his jacket to her.

Now, taking a quick look over at the woman, he saw her standing and moving towards himself. The gloomy sky then began to pour heavy rain down on earth, trapping two entities, both strangers at one place. Tsuna could only laugh in disbelief as he read a scene like this from a novel somewhere...

"Thank you for the use of your jacket, I don't need it anymore." the woman's voice was clipped and precise, a not so warming smile plastered on her face.

Tsuna saw the fake smile the woman was making. Though he was not the master of making fake smiles, he held and made one of those too for five long years ever since Kyoko left him for the afterlife. His engagement in the mafia world allowed him also to discern smiles that shows honesty and ones that despises. After all, not every person was fond of Vongola. He knew there was something wrong with this woman. He could actually felt it.

He could easily tell that the woman was trying to reject something found painful, and that it probably had something to do with his presence. To the best of his knowledge, he had never met or seen this woman before but why was that he felt that he was drawing to her, urging him to be near to her? Shaking his head, he took his jacket back, his fingers brushing hers for a few moments by accident.

That mere accident sent some pulses to Miya's entire body, making her breathing heavily. Her entire frame was shivering, not from the cold that the heavy downpour had brought down but from the unusual heat that she kept from exploding within her. The purple-haired woman tried her best to quell the overwhelming feeling but it only resulted to weakened her legs, making her to fell down on the ground.

Yet as if Lady Luck was bullying her, Miya found herself in the arms of the young lad.

"Mademoiselle, are you okay?" Tsuna exclaimed worriedly as he caught the lady in his arms. Just by looking at her current state and the reddish face that the woman portrayed, Decimo knew something really was wrong.

Her heart beating faster like she never felt before, Miya clasped her gentle yet soaked hands on either side of Tsuna's face, bringing her eyes to his. "Who are you?" Her voice was like a breath of wind, her eyes portraying both excitement and trepidation. "Who are you to make my inert self to behave this strongly to you in a such a sort notice?"

Tsuna, truth to be told, had no clue on what the heck was going on with this lady but the moment he met his eyes with hers, he knew. He could see himself on this woman; a person that suffered so much pain as like he did.

With all the resolve and determination that he could gather, Tsuna looked back at Miya's eyes as he opened his mouth, "I am Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Hearing that proclamation, Miya's soft lips moved in and caught his, bright purple wings of light came bursting forth from her back in response. The energy that flowed between them was strong as they saw and exchange their memories with each other with a kiss. Miya could felt it; this man was beyond rare and filled with nothing but noble desires yet suffered the same fate that she already had.

Losing someone you dearly beloved.

Pulling away slightly Miya looked into the startled brown eyes of her Ashikabi. "I am Sekirei Zero-One, Miya. From this day forth unto forever, I shall stand by you. Your enemies shall be mine, and my enemies shall be yours, Ashikabi-sama."

Tsuna knelt there, stunned and frozen beyond his comprehension. This woman with purple hair who just acted oddly in front of him, falls to her knees and him catching her, surprising him with a kiss which resulted in a massive wings of light sprouting from her back, and now she was spouting something about 'Ashikabi'?

The Dame-Tsuna that was long dead now began to resurface on him. Yup, he was lost. The rain stopped immediately as the sky revealed a shining moon and stars that twinkles in tune of love.

Unknown to these two, a white haired man was laughing to death in a certain parts of Shin Tokyo.

* * *

 **A/N: This work would be slow unfortunately, since I'm running in a bit tight schedule. So R &R!**


	3. Bonds and Enigma

**Disclaimer: I do not own any KHR or Sekirei characters. All credit goes to the original creators of both respective series**

 **A/N: Thanks for the review guys! I appreciate it!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 2 Bonds and Enigma-**

The twinkling stars blanketed the peaceful night along with the silver platter-like moon. Beneath this calming evening, two people were striding their way back to their respective homes along the neighborhood. These two people were strangers at first but after the otherworldly incident that happened between them, Tsunayoshi Sawada and Miya Asama were completely comfortable with each other, exchanging talks and smiles with each other.

Oddly enough, the air around them was quite exquisitely beautiful as if they knew each other for a long time. The kiss that they shared at the church's entrance, both of them seeing each other's respective memories, had given them a way to reach a greater understanding towards each other. Laughter and giggles were evident on both of their faces but that soon faded away as the situation that they were in entered their thoughts. Both of them fell silent for a moment.

"So Tsuna-kun," Miya spoke, breaking the silence. "Will you participate in the Game?"

"Honestly, I wanted to stop Minaka and end this nonsense of his immediately." Tsuna replied, his eyes shot towards the night sky. "But seeing how even you, the strongest Sekirei couldn't lay a finger on that man, the only possible course of action is to participate in the plan... Even though I hate it..."

Seeing the lavender haired woman's waning expression and her grip around his arm tightening, he shot back. "Not to collect your sisters and brothers as a prize, rewards or whatsoever, but to disrupt the entire process as much as possible before the entire situation turned into a bloody mess."

The young man then changed his focus towards Miya, "Besides, we need to prevent the forced winging of other unwinged Sekirei. They have the right to choose their destined partners with their own volition."

The woman pondered for a moment. What Tsuna said was true. If they were able to impede the plan right from the early stages, there would be a probability that they could avoid her sisters from killing each other. But the question remains, could they pull this off? Miya eyed Tsuna for a moment and then shook her head from her doubts. Her Ashikabi was not just a normal human. He was human with power, a human who was the leader of one of the oldest and largest organization in the entire planet. If its him, he'll succeed.

"Then I'll help"

"Thanks."

A few moments later, the two of them arrived at their destination. Both of them let out a laugh to the fact that they were actually neighbors and their homes just facing opposite at each other. The laughter died out as the two of them stared at Izumo Inn.

Miya remained silent for a few seconds before muttering, "Tsuna-kun, can you show me?"

Tsuna looked at her. "Show what?"

"The flame..." She replied, clasping both of her hands on Tsuna's soft cheeks.

Tsuna felt the curiosity that his Sekirei is feeling, he smiled as he closed his eyes for a moment, a bright and warm orange flame appeared on his forehead. "Here. I know we've just met Miya. I don't know if its the Bond between us but my intuition tells me that this feeling inside are genuine. I'm in love with you." Looking at the woman's flustered look, Tsuna put his arm around her waist bringing her closer to his body.

Her face still flaring up, Miya stared at the orange orbs of his Ashikabi. The color and vibrancy it gave offer a feeling of security and calmness as if those eyes were lulling her entire soul like a brilliant flame. She must admit it was serene and beautiful. She moved her lips against his, lavender wings sprouted from her back, spreading wide as it covered the entire sky of Northern Shin Tokyo.

The kiss lasted a few seconds before they parted. Panting as they drew breath, Miya playfully smiled, feeling the intensity of her and her Ashikabi's affection for each other. "Now and forever, my new beloved Tsuna-kun..."

The young man poked her forehead playfully, making the lavender haired woman pout cutely. "Now and forever."

"So about tomorrow, would you like to have breakfast at the Inn?"

"Sure."

* * *

After taking a shower, Tsuna hopped to his bed. Staring at the ceiling a serene smile plastered on his face. To think that someone like Miya could make his heart beat again for affection, he was overjoyed. It felt strange to him how he could feel such raw emotion for someone who he never met or seen in his entire life. But he knew within his heart lies the feeling that he wanted to cherish her, to love her, to understand her, to give his very last breathe to protect her.

Recalling the weird things that transpired earlier, his happy demeanor diminished as he remembered something. From his work desk, he grabbed his phone and punched some letters on the screen.

 **MESSAGE SENT**

Hearing the notification tone from his phone, Tsuna went back to his bed and tried to sketch some plan inside his head. Although Miya promised him to help, he needed a sufficient manpower to stop the absurd game called 'Sekirei Plan'. Even if the Sekirei were aliens, they were living beings. They were not some tools for a bloody event battle royale. The whole premise of the plan was outrageously absurd to him.

It must be stopped. And to achieve that he needed some help, of course, from his friends and comrades.

Under his shirt, he grasped the necklace with his hands and smiled as he stared at it. "I found her Kyoko, my happiness... my new light... my new ray of hope..."

With a content expression on his face, Tsuna allowed himself to be taken away by the deep slumber that surrounded him.

* * *

MBI was in a state of confusion. Why? It's because of several reasons, all of them were focused on mainly two individuals.

Sekirei Zero-One Miya has been winged. The only Sekirei that they thought impossible to be winged because no mortal can grant her wings have spread her wings... all over the entire northern district of Shin Tokyo, which caused an uproar to the people who witnessed a magnificent and huge purple wings of light in two locations. One was near an old church and the other was somewhere near the Izumo Inn. In seconds, pictures and videos of the said phenomenon were disseminated in the internet.

Though MBI managed to delete all videos and pictures of the event, they were still stuck with one problem; Sekirei Zero-One's Ashikabi.

He cannot be identified.

Normally, when someone activates the Sekirei's wings, his or her DNA structure will be sent via a signal coming from the Sekirei's core function, transmitting it to the computer database of the company. It is then matched to the corresponding individual's profile that has winged the Sekirei. However, this unique Ashikabi that has winged Miya couldn't be found anywhere. Even when they searched the genetic structure globally, they couldn't get a hold of his identity.

It was as if he was a ghost.

This has troubled Minaka, as he was not prepared for such a situation. He couldn't contact this strange individual and get him under control. What's more worse was that this person had winged the Queen of all Sekirei, the strongest among all the races. Though the Pillar voiced out that she would not involve herself in Minaka's plan, the white haired man had doubts on that statement now that said person gained her longing wings.

"Takami-kun! Order all available authorities, be it Sekirei or enforcers to search the city for any information regarding with this person ASAP!" Minaka shouted, as he sat down and began sweeping the sytem fro the unknown Ashikabi's profile. If this person poses too much a threat, he would have no choice but to send Sekirei Zero-Four Karasuba for the hunt.

Realizing the ordeal that he was put into, the white haired man began to cackle eerily much to Takami's dismay.


	4. Meeting People

**Disclaimer: I do not own any KHR/Sekirei characters. All credits goes to the Original Creators of each series.**

 **LordAznKhoa : Yes they will appear.**

 **Ryner510 : Yeah, with Hibari around its a game over for everyone. LOL and for Tsuna he will get another Sekirei.**

 **Kiri Kaitou Clover : Hahaha! A bloodbath it seems.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 3: Meeting People-**

When Tsuna woke up, he immediately went to his daily routine. When he was a teen a certain baby named Reborn would always woke him up early in the morning, putting him in a Spartan-like training everyday without mercy. But thanks to that war torn training regimen, it shaped him to what he was now.

As he jogged along the road of Northern Shin Tokyo, his mind was preoccupied with thoughts concerning this city and especially the Sekirei. Somehow he knew he needed to act fast. He had already contacted his guardians and associates to come to the city as soon as possible.

 _'I'll be expecting them to be here in two to three weeks...'_

Tsuna continued to jog his way back to his house, when his phone strapped around his left arm rang. He took a glance to see who was calling. A smile plastered on his face as he saw the name of the person who was calling him. He stopped for a moment as he answered the phone,

"Hi, I didn't expect you to call... Really!? That's amazing! Let's meet at my place okay... I know, I'll explain everything once you got here... See ya later, Bye!"

Tsuna stared at the sky as the sun began to rise at the edge of horizon. "To think that he came into this city..."

 _'Right, I need to go back now, Miya is expecting me at the Inn.'_

With that thought in mind, he quickly jogged his way back to his house. His top priority would to take a bath of course, before anything else.

* * *

Miya was humming a happy little tune as she was making breakfast for her and those under her roof. Tsuna would be coming over at the Inn any minute now, the person who gave her wings that she thought was impossible to achieve. She giggled a little at the thought.

Over the entire night, she had reflected on the many, many images that seemed to flow into her when she and Tsuna shared a kiss. The faces of thousands who he made bonds with. The first were obviously members of her Ashikabi's family, the second were the people of the organization he was with, and the last was how he was seen by his former wife. A woman with bright golden eyes, that never ceased supporting him through everything.

Kyoko Sasagawa-Sawada. A woman that Miya, if she were to be honest to herself, was somewhat jealous of. That woman was always there, a silent witness to all hardships and achievements Tsuna went through. A lifetime's worth of events, and Miya had it all at her mental fingertips, but she wasn't part of them. That piece of information always managed to depress her a little, but then she remembered the final moments Tsuna shared with Kyoko, where the woman managed something that shouldn't be possible.

Kyoko Sasagawa-Sawada, had imprinted her final wish in contentious form straight into Tsuna.

Said wish was transferred to Miya when she and Tsuna shared their first kiss. Now Miya, Miya _Sawada_ , was the sole heir to the Will of Kyoko Sasagawa-Sawada. That Will affirmed one thing: That whomever found their way into the Vongola heir's heart would love and support him, a mafia boss or not.

Miya had accepted, and never looked back. She still thought fondly of Takehito, but Tsuna made her happy, and at the end of the day she knew that's what Takehito would have wanted for her.

There were many differences between Takehito and Tsuna. Two very different men, but they had one thing in common; the love of one woman. But Takehito was her past, Tsuna was her present and hopefully, her future. With everything in mind she had taken up Tsuna's Family name, Sawada, and if given with any chance, she would like to meet with his Ashikabi's family.

Miya couldn't contain her bliss... Maybe she should make a little more food.

* * *

While Miya was busy with herself in the kitchen, there were several individuals peeking at her through the kitchen's door. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, if the radiance emitted by the landlady was any indication of anything not normal. That sight alone give them a big question mark floating over their heads.

"I never saw her this happy," a beautiful brunette said whimsically. "Did something happened to her yesterday Homura?"

The woman was Sekirei Ten, Uzume, the Veil Sekirei. If the landlady of the Inn would describe her, she's a person who would always walk around the place with only her panties. Other than that, she's a fun-loving person, always with a smile, willing to do anything to protect her most precious people.

"I don't know but she's been like that since yesterday." the grey haired male replied. "But I do think that we will find the answer sooner or later."

The man was Homura, like Miya and Uzume, a Sekirei with a designated number Zero-Six. If a person could describe him, he was a complete bishounen. His face now was pouring out a sense of wonder. He knew Miya for a long time and although if it was normal for her to display a smile as she work, the aura she was now voiding out was entirely different.

Could the phenomenon he saw last night had something to do with Miya's extremely good mood today? Homura wasn't sure about himself but he was leaning towards that reasoning. He already confronted Miya about that last night but somehow, the Izumo Inn landlady would just give her a smile while displaying her famous Hannya at him.

The only thing that she said was that they would have a guest joining them in breakfast today, that fact alone narrowed his suspicion. His thoughts were interrupted with a series of knocks that came from the front door.

"Oh, it must be him!"

Like a dashing wind, Miya paced out the kitchen and hurriedly went to the front door.

"Him?" Uzume and Homura both said as they looked at each other in confusion.

Now this was surprising for both of them. Miya would never react like that to someone, especially to someone like Takehito's friend, Seo. Wait, could it be that Miya had fallen head over heels to that guy? There's no way that would happen. No way! Both Sekirei nodded at each other and quickly followed Miya at the front door. As they came nearer the front door, they heard an unfamiliar voice alongside with Miya's.

When they saw who it was, the two Izumo Inn tenants were taken aback. Behold in front of them was young man with a brown gravity-defying hair and gorgeous brown eyes wearing a fashionable red hooded jacket with two orange outlines, a white undershirt and a pair of blue jeans, which made Uzume and even Homura blush. Homura in himself, have to admit that this man's overall appearance and build were absolutely screaming 'bishounen' all over the place. Even better than him.

But what's more surprising was how Miya, there landlady was clinging tightly to this man's right arm. Both Uzume and Homura changed glances between the two people in front of them to assess the entire foreign situation in their minds.

Seeing the confused look from her sisters, Miya broke the ice. "Uzume, Homura, I would like you to meet Tsunayoshi Sawada, my Ashikabi."

"Umm, hello!" Tsuna greeted both Uzume and Homura with a friendly wave and a smile.

"WHHAATTT!?"

Both Uzume and Homura shouted in disbelief and incredulousness. Unknown to these two Sekirei, a certain pervert from a cramped and dark room exclaimed the same thing while witnessing all the situation from her monitor, with a nosebleed.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the City**

 **Four Hours Later**

In a certain parts of Shin Tokyo, people from young and old ages kept their distance from an evident girl. This girl had a light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in and grey eyes. She wore a thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings paired with black long gloves in her hands. She had a fair complexion, coupled with her cosplay-like attire every man would be captivated by her. But what made her standout from rest was the big hammer she was carrying with her left hand with ease.

This was the main reason why several people won't approach her or go near her. It was a given, they found it odd for someone like her to carry such a heavy and massive equipment with that frame of hers. The girl however paid no heed in her surroundings for her mind was occupied with one goal.

"Where are you, my Ashikabi-sama?" the girl hummed as she continued to pace the busy pavement.

She had been searching for her Ashikabi for the past four weeks. Now it felt like she was in a wild goose chase, heading to a goal with no form or name. As she continued to walk in the middle of the crowd with her head preoccupied with thoughts, the girl didn't notice a man in front of her and accidentally bump on him.

"Hey! What was that!?" the man shouted angrily as he turned around.

"Umm, I'm sorry!"

The girl repeatedly bow her head as she apologize. The man on the other hand, though still irritated, eyed the girl in front of him. The feeling of uneasiness befall on the girl as she noticed the man in front of her eyeing her in a manner which she wasn't able to comprehend.

"Well you can compensate, if you give me this."

The man, dressed in jeans and a green pullover, displayed a grin on his face as he grabbed the girls chin and pulled it closer towards his face. The girl was stunned with the man's action and was about to slapped his face when she remembered something. MBI warned her that she couldn't afford to hurt any humans. That conditioned thing of hers were sent to her right hand, stopping her to her objective.

But this man in front of her was trying to stole her kiss right in front of eyes. Someone that was not even her Ashikabi, her Destined partner.

 _'But I cannot hurt any humans.'_

The girl just closed her eyes as she resigned herself to a cruel fate that she was about to embark when a sudden and abrupt voice echoed somewhere.

"Excuse me, but can you please unhand that woman?"

The voice was clipped and precise. The girl's gazed then drifted to a certain man beside her, his hand grabbing the thug's wrist. He had short red hair and red eyes. His entire build was covered with black sweatshirt and a pair of jeans.

A tick mark appeared on the thug's forehead. "Mind your own business, pal. This is between two lovers!"

"Is this man your boyfriend?" the red haired man asked.

The woman just shook her head in response. The thug clicked his tongue as he pushed the woman away furiously, pulled a knife from his pocket and lunged towards the man. The red haired individual however caught the thug's left hand and snapped it quickly. Before the thug could cry in pain, the man swept his feet and give him a heavy hand chop on the nape at the same time, withdrawing him from his consciousness and fell on the cold pavement.

The light brown haired girl witness all the action happened in a second. With her butt on the ground, the girl froze in her spot as her heart suddenly beat faster.

"Uh, Miss are you alright?" The boy asked politely, offering a hand to her. "My name is Enma Kozato, what's yours?"

"Yashima." She replied eagerly as she rose her feet and took his hands on hers, holding it firmly. She didn't care the man in front of her suddenly stiffened at her behavior. What she did care was the feeling that was surging now within her was authentic, and there was no mistaking it.

"I've finally found you... my Ashikabi-sama."

After a long search, Yashima finally found the form of her goal.


End file.
